These Perfect Moments
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Companion piece to "The Gentle Lady". The Kingsman is more than an intelligence agency, they are brave people that live dangerous lives. They have very little comfort in the outside world, so they must be close in their own. Or Harry will just force them to bond, because he is the Arthur and he gives the orders. It's all the same. Team-bonding, singing and Merlin needs to chill.


**Notes: So, I wrote this piece of fluff, because I wanted a cute moment between them all, but I didn't think it would fit inside the original fanfic, it wouldn't add anything.**

 **You definitely need to read "The Gentle Lady" to understand this. If I put this somewhere it would be after chapter 12 and before 13.**

 **Thanks to October Ashes for once again reading this for me.**

* * *

 **These Perfect Moments**

Everybody had something they wanted to show Susan: a singer, a movie, a book, a TV series. They wanted to take her out clubbing and they wanted to take her to some karaoke bar. They all had this one amazing special thing that she just _had_ to see.

Susan let them take her whatever they wanted; her mind was so wide open that is was shocking. She would never say no before trying something; from food, to clothes, to the weird new dance club that Eggsy and Roxy loved… Though she swore to _never_ go back there _._

She found things in common with all of them. She could talk wine with Bors, movies with Harry and shoes with Roxy.

But the person that could always get her talking was Caradoc. The man had an absolute love for musicals of all kinds: theater, movies and even television series. Although Merlin didn't think that anything in the world could possibly forgive a grown up man for watching Glee.

Susan and Caradoc adored musicals and would watch them, talk about them, watch them again and, sometimes, sing along with them.

Merlin had been present for a very traumatizing recreation of "Summer Nights." It was previously mentioned that Susan, despite her many talents, was completely incapable of singing. So was Caradoc.

It didn't stop them, though.

It was kind of sweet to see both of them laughing and having fun, mostly because Susan could still be hard to approach at times. It was like she was friendly with all of them and even nice, but still kept a piece of her guarded. When she was singing with Caradoc, there was nothing guarded about her.

Merlin was an adult and he could damn well admit that Susan had a kind of magnetism and a lovely smile. A very lovely smile.

But it didn't mean anything. Seriously.

And no, he would _not_ discuss this with Harry or anyone else, for that matter. There is nothing to discuss. She is pretty. Big deal. Many women are. He will be professional if it kills him. Not that it will, of course.

Anyway, back to Caradoc and Susan singing…

Since Harry became the new Arthur, he had changed some politics inside the agency. Before, it was really common that the agents didn't like each other at all. It was quite encouraged actually, like some kind of gentleman like competition or whatever. They would all be snobs to each other.

Of course, there were some like Caradoc and Percival that were plain friendly, but some of the others were amazingly annoying. Merlin knew this better than most, because some considered him just a technician and not equal to them in any way. They seemed to have forgotten that he not only used to be a field agent, but that he also trained most of the younger ones and could kick all of their asses.

But, anyway… Harry wanted them to spend time together, like little family dinners or whatever.

The first one, which was right after he became Arthur, was not very good. Only Eggsy, Percival, Roxy and Caradoc showed up. Bors was on a mission and nobody else even bothered to make excuses.

They slowly started getting better. After Susan arrived, she went to all of them. The other agents started coming, one by one. Sometimes it went great. Other times, not really.

But it began to gain strength, and at least twice a month, they would gather all of the agents that weren't on missions and do something fun at the mansion.

On this one particular night, they ordered pizza –believe it or not –and a very good wine was going around. There were ten of them in the ballroom: Roxy, Harry, Caradoc, Bors, Urien, Susan, Merlin, Percival, Dagonet and Gareth. Everybody else was away on missions. Except for Eggsy, who was having dinner with his mum and sister, because it was Daisy's birthday.

They were all laughing and talking, when someone, who Merlin thought might have been Gareth, asked for music.

There was a small debate over what they should listen to, and Urien started checking out the records that were around. Gareth complained they were all too old and Harry got very offended, saying they were all classics and that the other man should show some respect.

Urien found an Ella Fitzgerald record that he approved of and asked Roxy if she wanted to dance. The young woman accepted with a big smile. Gareth slid closer to Susan and asked for a dance. Bors was already twirling Caradoc around.

Harry watched it all with the smile of a proud dad, and Merlin marveled at how much his friend had turned into a sap.

They spent a good hour there dancing and laughing, and Caradoc managed to make Dagonet sing, which was a feat in itself. Then Urien said something about going to bed and they all started to get up to do just that.

"Oh come on!" Caradoc whined. "One last song. Susan and I will perform something for you!"

Everybody yelled "no" at the same time. Susan was laughing, Caradoc looked mighty offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"That the world isn't ready for your talent, my love." Bors said, gracefully kissing his husband's forehead.

Gareth laughed and then left. Some of the others followed suit.

"I still want to sing." Caradoc pouted.

"I'll sing with you and the others can run if they want." Susan promised.

"You're the best, Sue." Caradoc smiled at her.

"Can I give a suggestion?" Roxy asked. Besides Roxy, Harry, Merlin and Bors had also stayed.

The young woman went closer to Caradoc and Susan to discuss whatever her idea was, while Merlin and Harry sat and watched.

"Have you ever thought this would be possible?" Harry asked.

"What? Caradoc finding someone that sings as badly as he does?"

"No," Harry rolled his eyes. "That I would be the one to become Arthur and you would still be here being a pain in my ass, but mostly that we would start to look like a sitcom?"

Merlin chuckled. "No," He admitted. "But I don't think this is a bad thing."

"Me neither."

Their attention was caught by the music starting. Apparently Roxy's plan had been approved and it was being put in action. Caradoc's phone was connected to speakers and they were freaking _loud_.

The song playing sounded a whole lot like one of those romantic ballads from the 50's or 60's, but Merlin didn't recognize it. He looked at Harry, almost as if he were asking for a clue, but the other men also seemed confused.

Susan started to sing, but then Merlin understood Roxy's idea: the song was very loud, so even if they were actually singing, nobody would be able to listen to their voices. Bless Roxy, that girl was a genius.

It was some kind of sugary sweet duet where the man and the woman alternated singing, but Susan and Caradoc were having a ball. She would actually look lovingly in his eyes, as well as caress his face, whereas he would dip her and hug her.

It was a bit weird to watch Caradoc and Susan singing a song that was obviously talking about sex, even if it was in such a "subtle" way. (I mean, "Let my lips do the teaching?" Yeah, right.) But there they were laughing and dancing.

Bors was watching the pair dancing with an indulgent smile, and Roxy was recording it so she could show it to Eggsy later.

The voice was obviously not Susan's, but she had that smile on her blood red lips while she made a come-hither gesture to Caradoc and it had… Quite the effect.

"One of these days, that girl is going to feel like there's no reason left to hold back from us," Harry quietly commented from his side. "When that day come, she won't only be one hell of an agent, she'll also be a great woman."

"She might never feel that way." Merlin felt the need to point out.

"She will," Harry confidently stated. "It may take a while, I'll give you that. But I think we're all on the right track. Not only her, but the rest of us as fellow Kingsman and agents. I think we're doing something right, here."

Merlin watched Caradoc dip Susan one last time at the very end of the song while Roxy and Bors clapped theatrically. They seemed happy. They knew there was very little chance that they could find true happiness outside of the agency. It was hard to keep a life full of secrets. They formed a strange little family, but they were all they had.

"You know what, Harry? You might be right, after all."

Because the smile that Susan had right now was the biggest one he had ever seen. It made him wonder how it would be to see it every day.

* * *

 **Notes: The song they sang was "History is made of night" from the "Smash" tv series. It's a very sexy song and I can picture Susan singing this perfectly.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let me know how you feel!**

 **xoxo**


End file.
